Talk:Akarist
Making a Note Here o,o sooo... apparently he's missing his right hand... It got severed at some point and the Midnighters have it. --Sleepy Kitty 09:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Power Set http://www.nofuture.org.uk/coh/powersets/Mission_Pets/Akarist // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power Set : Akarist // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // DisplayName : "P1815807871" "Akarist" // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Flares // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P828916130" "Flares" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P3423146141" "DoT(Fire)" // Power Help Text : "P3415818700" "You have been set on fire by the Flares attack." // Effect VictimHit Message : "P763522275" "{PlayerSource} pelts you with his {PowerName} for {Damage} points of fire damage!" // Effect VictimHit Message : "P2027331186" "You continue to burn from the {PowerName} for {Damage} points of fire damage!" // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Fire Ball // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P2473499941" "Fire Ball" // Power Help Text : "P1303306557" "You have been set on fire by the Fireball." // Effect VictimHit Message : "P4009624198" "{PlayerSource} explodes a Fireball on you for {Damage} points of smashing damage!" // Effect VictimHit Message : "P122115958" "{PlayerSource} explodes a Fireball on you for {Damage} points of fire damage!" // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Ring of Fire // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P896308763" "Ring of Fire" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P1688818094" "Immobilize, DoT(Fire)" // Power Help Text : "P1214363011" "You have been Immobilized by a Ring of Fire. It is burning you for Minor fire Damage Over Time." // Effect VictimHit Message : "P1925622485" "{PlayerSource} burns you with his {PowerName} for {Damage} points of fire damage!" // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Char // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P751630497" "Char" // Power Help Text : "P2484509045" "You have been Incapacitated by the soot and cinders from the Char spell." Akarist as an hostage Well, I did this mission like years ago, so I have no idea if the guy still is just a regular NPC or a NPC Ally by now. Any info on this would be greatly appreciated =) --Yakovlev 01:23, 28 September 2006 (PDT) Oh, also: I was wondering if Akarist should be added to Special Bosses category: he's just a regular Agony Mage when you fight him, but this guy can be found as both friend and foe, it's a complex entry and I think something should be done about it. Opinions? --Yakovlev 01:29, 28 September 2006 (PDT) o.o he's a NPC ally since issue 6. happily he doesn't need to still be alive by the end of the mission, but he is great help! --Sleepy Kitty 02:30, 28 September 2006 (PDT) : Thanks for the info, Kitty! =D It has been years since I did the Story Arc...In my screenshots, the contacts still talk about the Fifth Column if this gives you an idea...=) --Yakovlev 06:43, 28 September 2006 (PDT) :If you do fight him on that one mission, we should definitely add him to the Special Bosses Category as well. --Snorii 04:44, 28 September 2006 (PDT) :: At least in two missions, actually, and in both games! To Special Bosses with him, then! =)--Yakovlev 06:43, 28 September 2006 (PDT) Ah, before I forget: Should Akarist be added to Game Background category as well? He definitively seems to be an important character in the CoHverse, even if a secondary one...--Yakovlev 06:43, 28 September 2006 (PDT) :o.o possibly a good idea, he's the CoT member you interact with the most.. actually.. we never do get to meet the Baron do we? I don't remember ever running into him.. >.> make me wonder if they'll ever add him and a couple of the other missing ppl in, like Grendle. --Sleepy Kitty 07:34, 28 September 2006 (PDT) ::WARNING: SPOILERS! ::Oh, we meet the Baron, Kitty! It's in the Library of Souls Story Arc, the last mission (if memory serves me) Well, at least partially: his soul has been enjoying the hospitality of one of the Circle's dark crystals since the very night he stabbed the thorn in his chest and founded the Circle of Thorns, back in 1898. His body? Well, it's out there...somewhere. ::That said, I'll add Akarist to Game background =) --Yakovlev 08:19, 29 September 2006 (PDT) ::: =P thats not what I mean and you know it, thats not really meeting him, thats just a text clue, I mean having him physically in a mission, so, meet, as in, interact with. o.o I was honestly kinda suprised he never showed up in CoV. --Sleepy Kitty 10:54, 29 September 2006 (PDT) :::: Lol, apologies, Kitty! =) I wasn't sure if you were mean the character as such, or the enemy... It was just a reminder, just in case. I must confess I'm starting to get lost here, with so many SAs and missions and characrters here. And you are right, the guy is not present anywhere so far. Official info mentions him being alive during the Rikti War, but the model does not seem to be present in the game, at least yet... Well, if they added Hequat, I expect to run into this guy someday as well...--Yakovlev 00:57, 30 September 2006 (PDT) :::Akarist... useful? Don't make me laugh. He has piss-poor attacks and burns through his End like a madman :/ - Skarmory The PG 18:18, 6 May 2007 (EDT) ::::>.> tell you what, I'll bring my Mages to an arena battle, and you can see just how useful they are.. sides, some help is better than none --Sleepy Kitty 20:07, 6 May 2007 (EDT) ::::: I meant as a NPC ally, not as a Agony Mage. BTW, I see your AMoA and rise you a Night Widow - Skarmory The PG 22:52, 6 May 2007 (EDT)